<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何让喝醉的男朋友闭嘴（bkpp） by CHAXI111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134008">如何让喝醉的男朋友闭嘴（bkpp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111'>CHAXI111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bkpp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BKPP - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>醉酒/骑乘<br/>絮絮叨叨小金</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如何让喝醉的男朋友闭嘴（bkpp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如何让喝醉的男朋友闭嘴<br/>  水流声冲刷掉了脑神经跳动的微微抽痛感，pp扶住了洗手台，任由水流淌过下巴，昏暗的黄色灯光下看不清自己脸，门外强劲的音乐节奏让他心跳难平。<br/>  将额头直接抵到镜子上，让有点发晕的身体一个支点，再抬眼看着发烫的脸。<br/>  还好，不红。<br/>  甩了甩手上的水珠，清醒地回了酒桌。<br/>  一桌人已经快要趴桌下了，骰子滚了一地。<br/>  “billkin，你先坐起来。”扶起了一个，又倒了一个，对面的兄弟已经抱着垃圾桶吐起来了。<br/>  pp蹭掉了下巴上的水渍，冷静下来。这个情况别说打车，就算到了家门口还难抬上楼，只能先住旁边的酒店了。<br/>  一番连拖带拽，加上服务员的帮忙，一帮子人互相搀扶着到了酒店，一人开一间房，壕气地直接前台开了一排，另加一屋大床房。</p><p>  “pp，我跟你说，今天喝的不是酒，是高兴…和好兄弟就是高兴，好久没这么痛快地出来玩了。你看你醉的，脸都红了。”<br/>  bk被扔着躺在床上，仰面半眯着眼睛，酒劲上头，整个脸通红，还在絮絮叨叨。<br/>  pp一间一间照顾完朋友之后好不容易躺回来歇一会，旁边却有一个话匣子吵得他头疼。<br/>  他翻了个身，嘤咛出声，带着醉后微醺的调调，好脾气地撒娇：“p’kin，休息一会吧…”<br/>  bk转头看他，瞪大了眼睛看上去非常精神。<br/>  “pp，虽然你长的也许可能是比我看着年轻了一点，但是还是不得不说我才是更年轻的那一位。”<br/>  pp蒙进了被子里。<br/>  “其实也不是说我显老的意思，你也就是不知道为什么这么白所以显得水灵了点，我只是和你类型不同的那种蜜色肤色就很男人，对，可能这就是男人的成熟吧。”<br/>  一字一句，句句认真，一句不停。<br/>  “p你是到底为什么这么白，难道美容院那种抹的黏糊糊的东西真的这么有效？其实白花花的也很好看，摸起来一掐一个红印，嘿嘿嘿…就是防晒真的用好多。”停顿一下，像想起了什么一样，硬把pp掰了过来，“一个月，七瓶！这怎么可以呢？这是不是不太好？我就说喷雾它真的很浪费啊。消费者付出的金钱和实际使用的量根本对不上，这种设计虽然方便但是完全损害了利益和环保概念…”<br/>  pp掀开了被子睁开眼睛。<br/>  这下是真的睡不着了。</p><p>  “p，其实我们…唔”<br/>  话音未落，bk絮絮叨叨的嘴巴突然被堵住了，pp直起身吻了上去，唇舌相交，带着浓重的酒气，混着小麦的微苦和果味的甜涩。舌尖直击中心，撬开牙齿勾上对方。<br/>  “p…”<br/>  喘息间短暂分离。<br/>  pp跪坐起来，头微微侧着，手指插入bk发间。<br/>  “闭嘴。”<br/>  这次吻得更深。<br/>  津液似乎要满溢，舔掉嘴角的液体，喉结滚动着吞咽这份过分的热情，牙齿一下一下啃咬着对方的下唇，舌尖摩擦过对方齿间，侵入的刺激感让两人都战栗着神经。<br/>  同时手一路往下，摸到了bk的拉链，娴熟地往下拉，解开牛仔裤紧绷的禁锢。pp手指撬开布料，伸进去，摸上了棍状器官，再用手心包裹着慢慢揉搓。<br/>  硬了呀。</p><p>  bk已经要神志不清，瘫软在床，只觉得腿间硬得难受，而一双柔软的手带着凉意套弄得很舒服。他看着pp脱下了自己的裤子跨坐上他的腿间，迷迷糊糊找回了理智。<br/>  “润滑剂…桌上…”<br/>  pp给bk脱了裤子 爬着去够着了那一瓶透明液体，看着翘着一根阴茎瘫在床上等待的bk，他简直哭笑不得。<br/>  “醒着呐？”看着面前傻乎乎的狗子，学他挑了挑眉。<br/>  “我怎么可能醉呢，我只是有点兴奋，我现在其实特别清醒，就算现在让我去做张卷子我还能得A的分数…嘶”<br/>  粘稠的液体从龟头淋了上去，盖回盖子的时候透明的丝在胯间拉出，pp勾住了瓶盖垂落下来的黏液，用拇指抹在了面前的铃口上，再打着圈在顶端揉动。<br/>  听着bk的抽气声，心情愈好。<br/>  “这家酒店好贴心…唔…有套还有润滑，待会一定给个好评…诶你怎么不用套子…”<br/>  pp一句脏话堵在嗓子口，吸了口气憋了回去。左手撑床，右手握住茎身，从下往上慢慢撸动着，身体趴下，压着腰翘着屁股，脸侧着掰开阴茎，舔舐着下面的两颗卵蛋，嘴唇张开，蹭着舌尖带上的唾液，舌根收紧，又吸又舔。<br/>  安静的房间不止是润滑剂摩擦的咕叽声。<br/>  这个视角正好看到他自己撸动的手，新做的美甲是透明的粉色，现在全都沾染上了液体，像上了层釉，指缝指尖都是湿漉漉的一片，淫靡又色情。<br/>  鼻尖微微蹭到阴茎，荷尔蒙的腥味灌进肺腑，感官的刺激让他情动不已，像威士忌入腹，从小腹一路烧到了脸颊，连带着后面都是湿的。<br/>  吞下呜咽，带着羞耻夹紧了自己的腿，难耐地扭动着屁股。<br/>  “啊…p…pp，轻一点，吸太紧了，别这么骚…”<br/>  突如其来的言语呛了他一口，距离太近，脸颊上不小心蹭上了液体，右手下意识去摸，却带着润滑液和铃口的水，反而越蹭越多。<br/>  唇舌间黏黏糊糊地骂了几句脏话，pp停下了手里的活，抬起头双膝跪在bk胯骨间，直着腰去够自己的后穴。粘稠的手指揉了揉殷红的穴口，湿漉漉的水一路流到会阴，pp喘着气吃力地给自己做扩张，从插入自己的那一刻起，唇齿间的呻吟就越发难捱。<br/>  “pp你别先自己嗨起来呀，我还在这里溜鸟呢，pp…pp？”<br/>  哭腔从喉口流出，也不知道是不是被气的。<br/>  穴口对上bk蓄势待发的阴茎，小心翼翼地陷进去小段龟头，bk停了话，认真地看着pp通红的脸。<br/>  “我就说你醉了吧，脸都红了，你还不信。”<br/>  “fuck you～”奶音带了火，呜呜咽咽。<br/>  一只手突如其来握上pp的腰，快速找准位置掐了一把。pp身体一颤，腿部失去力量，一下子掉了下去，肉穴一下吞到了根部，卵蛋弹起拍打上了穴口，pp整个人都被嵌在了bk鸡巴上。<br/>  “啊…呜呜呜…”<br/>  薄汗一下子在后背炸起，殷红的穴口被撑到最大，可怜巴巴地含着对方的大鸡巴。<br/>  bk顶了顶胯部，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像只发情期的大狗，一脸期待、一脸无辜地等待着性交。<br/>  看得pp前端羞到冒水，湿答答地滴到bk小腹。<br/>  手撑着床，缓缓晃着屁股，一下下包裹住阴茎又一下下地抽出，像是饥渴地吃，慢慢地尝。<br/>  “pp———睡了吗？”<br/>  “billkin喝酒了之后有发酒疯什么的吗？”<br/>  咚咚的敲门声响起，是朋友洗完澡清醒过来问候他。<br/>  pp动作一顿，酒精的刺激，两个人都浑身滚烫，汗水从腰线滴落。嗓子口压着声音，将呜咽声吞回去，他紧咬唇，求助地看着bk。<br/>  但他只在对方的唇语中读出了两个字。<br/>  “继、续”<br/>  为了不弄出声响pp只能轻轻缓缓地下沉，再慢慢起来。这也意味着每一次都要慢慢插到最深，细细感受着肉体间摩擦的快感。青筋在体内的每一次鼓动都能让穴肉清晰地感知到体内性器的具体形状和纹路走向，包括对方的兴奋，酒精上头疯了一样的兴奋。<br/>  抽插了十几下，他终于听到了门口朋友的脚步声，终于走了，大概是觉得已经睡下了吧。<br/>  还没来得及喘气，bk突然握住了他挺立的前端，按照刚才给bk的手法，如法炮制地套弄着他的阴茎。<br/>  “你好兴奋。”指尖揉了揉铃口。<br/>  “再动快一点，屁股晃起来，把穴口掰开坐下来呀，我硬得要死了。”<br/>  “我…我他妈才要死了…呜呜”<br/>  pp歇力地坐在bk胯间，全身的重量让阴茎整个凿了进去，pp大腿张到最大，大腿根部止不住地颤抖。<br/>  bk的手转到腿根，掐揉着白皙的软肉，“自己动，快。别一天天这么懒洋洋的，健身房都放弃不去了，怎么难道还不能做点运动吗？这总比健身的半年坚持得久吧？”<br/>  pp的前端被冷落，情欲简直要让他哭出声。白细的腰一下一下地扭着，屁股一下下地前后晃动，臀尖拍在胯骨上沾湿了一片，亮晶晶的一片红色。<br/>  隔壁窸窸窣窣的声音证明朋友还没有入睡，听着bk粗重的呼吸声，他却眉头轻颤，不得不咬住嘴唇。<br/>  “啪啪啪”<br/>  动作变得娴熟，快速地吞吃着。挺翘的龟头一下一下摩擦过前列腺，pp不停地晃着屁股让前端以不同角度研磨过花心，引起身体不停战栗，眼眶红润。<br/>  “自己把自己都操哭了，你说你这么有气势怎么不多练练。”<br/>  bk笑着看着他。<br/>  pp不作声，在上位骑得浪荡，张开红艳的唇，在高潮间无声尖叫。<br/>  穴内阴茎胀大，对对方的了解过于深刻，这是要射了。<br/>  pp抿了抿唇，绞紧了穴口，右手手指摸到连接处，再坏心思地掐上卵蛋根部，加快了挺弄的速度。<br/>  “操！p，松手…唔…”<br/>  bk快速地喘着气，巨大的快感涌到了脊椎尖。<br/>  “让我射进去，快。”<br/>  “你闭嘴。”<br/>  pp俯身，动作不停，另外一只手死死地捂住了bk的嘴，让前端一下下跟着抽插的动作蹭着bk小腹。<br/>  十几下抽插，pp带着哭腔嘤叫着松开手，整个人瘫软在bk身上，前端精液流了一滩。bk一个挺胯，热流注入穴肉深处，阴茎堵住了它下流的轨道，静静品味着肠道高潮后颤抖的余温。<br/>  撩开pp半湿的刘海，依旧精神地亲了一口额角。<br/>  “爽不爽？我棒不棒？”<br/>  “我…我就应该给你买一个藤球。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>